Operation: Distraction!
by Genasyz
Summary: Uh oh. Sweets strike back and endangers Honey's health! It's time to take a more effective solution. The answer? Love! What crazy stunts will the host club pull off this time to make it a success? CHAPT.7: No more secrets MoriHoney COMPLETE!
1. the big uh oh

**Title: Operation: Distraction!**

**Summary:** Uh-oh. Sweets strike back and endangers Honey's health! It's time to take a more effective solution, and what better solution could there be than _Love_? What crazy stunts will the host club pull-off this time to make it a success?_ shounen-ai_

**Rating:** T for shounen-ai…..sort off anyway……

**AN:** Ok, so I've been through the first week of school. (boooooo) sigh. I don't know if this school year will be a gift or a curse (some teachers and subjects are just plain torture!) so, here are some thins to expect on his story:

a) updating dates will be indefinite (that comes along with the school curse.) but I'll try to sneak in an update heheheh.

b) it contains a few shots of drama.

c) writing may no be that good or I'm not confident enough. (so I'll need reviews!!)

d) two ocs is present.

I think that's all. To the story!!!

* * *

**Chapt. 1. The Big Uh-Oh.**

It was like any other day in the Ouran High School Academy. Deep within the campus, a certain room with a sign that says '_third music room'_ was filled with expectant ladies ranging from freshmen to seniors, like they do everyday. 4 men (and a woman) dressed in the late 1700s togs entertained their guests, engaging them in a nice conversation or offering them flattering words that send the women steaming red in ecstasy. It was their job, after all, to make women happy. That's the main reason why they are called the host club.

However, a few women didn't seem to be fully pleased and popped up the question of the day. "Where's Honey and Mori?"

"Hime, Honey and Mori-senpai had some private business to attend to this afternoon. So I, Suoh Tamaki, am rather pleased and would be more than happy to accompany you beautiful ladies for some tea," a blonde sophomore flattered, giving them the most charming smile he could muster. It worked like magic. The ladies completely forgot about the missing seniors and blushed furiously a the gorgeous violet-eyed man.

_That's Tamaki 'prince' Suoh for you_. Haruhi chuckled and returned her attention to her own guests.

"So, Haruhi-san, what do you think is that 'business' Honey and Mori-kun had to attend?" a lady inquired, frowning. She was Mori's most frequent guest and his disappearing act was obviously a disappointment.

"Well, honestly, I don't have the slightest idea. But I'm sure Mori-senpai will be back soon. Maybe tomorrow, and might answer your questions himself. Here," she said, giving the woman a cup of warm tea. "It's difficult for me to see people sad so I hope I can make you feel better. You see, it reminds me of my dad when mom left." The ladies gave faint squeals of joy._ Eheheheh……I wonder where Honey and Mori-senpai went. I hope they come back soon._

"Haruhi-san, do you like stuffed toys?"

"Ummm…..not in general."

"What about sweets?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't."

Hints of disappointment flashed through their eyes. _Really soon,_ she added mentally. _Hmmm….how would Kyouya-senpai react to today's earnings……_

* * *

The door opened and Mori appeared in the doorway. "Excuse me." 

"Ah. Takashi Mori-kun, it's nice of you o come here on Mitsukuni's parent's behalf," a man behind the desk said, leaning back on his chair. "Please, do sit down."

Mori seated himself in one of the chairs in front of the desk looking placid as always. On top of the table stood the man's nameplate. _'Hiroshi Kagami, dentist.'_ "How's Mitsukuni's examination?"

"My nurse took I since I was out last week. The result's on her table. Ah, here it is." He took a brown envelope from another table, took out the sheet of paper, and began reading. Mori noticed his brow furrow, revealing several lines on his forehead.

The host cleared his throat to remind of his presence. "How's it, Mr. Dentist?"

Kagami shook his head. "Not so good. It's actually serious, Mori-kun. You see," he paused to remove his glasses. "Your cousin's rave for sweets is going a bit overboard. He's got a few cavities on the back portion of his teeth and it seems to be affecting his gums."

"But he brushes his teeth."

"There are some places that tooth brushes may not reach. The spaces in between your teeth for example. Don't worry, Mori-kun. It's still in early stages, but this could lead to severe gum infection."

"It can be treated?"

"Yes, that's the good news. There's a solution." He took out a candy from his drawer. "While it's still early, Mitsukuni will have to give up his sweets, brush his teeth carefully and floss after every meal. Mouth wash would be recommended too."

Mori took it all in, glancing at his cousin behind the window that showed the waiting area. It was the worst of news. Taking sweets away from Honey would mean breaking his heart. He had done it once before and once was enough. The little blonde turned the pages of some cake magazine, looking quite happy. "Is this the only solution?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Honey.

"Yes, it is, I'm sorry to say, Mori-kun. I know how much Mitsukuni loves his sweets."

"I see." Mori stood up, face undisturbed. "Thank you for your time."

The door clicked when Mori left the room. Kagami watched as the two left, popping the candy into his mouth. Honey skipped along side his cousin, not knowing what was going on. "Tsk, bother. I hate it when I have to be the one to break the bad news."

**

* * *

**

The two hosts returned to the host club 'headquarters' half an hour before closing time. It was enough time to entertain a few lucky guests who had been faithfully waiting for them. Honey automatically helped himself to a large slice of mango cream cake the moment he got there.

Mori sipped his tea, ignoring the ladies' rambling around him, wondering how he'll make Honey give up sweets. It's not exactly an easy thing to do. Thinking about it hurt. He had absolutely no idea how to do it without breaking his heart and make Honey hate him again.

"Mori-kun, I'm so glad you're back." A lady gushed. "You're still the best for me. Even Tamaki-kun is nothing compared to you."

For once he was actually listening to his guest. That's it. Just because he couldn't hink up of a plan doesn't mean the others can't either. Maybe he won't do it alone….not this time…..

* * *

The day ended, eventually, with a few broken hearts. The ladies were asked to leave by the natural way of closing—force. Mori looked at the men looking dead tired from the busy day. Kyouya was busy tapping the numbers on his calculator (he trusts his instincts not to disturb.) Tamaki was lying on the couch looking—for once—tired and so unenergetic after handling 50 percent of Honey and Mori's supposed-to-be-clients; the twins were also sitting on the couch with bored expressions (probably thinking of another prank); and Haruhi, sitting all by herself scribbling something for homework. 

He went for the most approachable person around, heading toward Haruhi. _Duh_. "Haruhi."

The woman looked up from her textbook. "Hmm? Mori-senpai?" The fact that he was actually talking to her out of will was a little fishy. She could even count the times they had exchanged words after she became an official member of the host club. And most of it were only one-syllable words! "Mori-senpai, is something wrong?"

There was a long pause before he finally spoke up. "Haruhi, I need your help."

* * *

Yehey chappie one is finished!! Thanks for actually taking the time to read it. I want to know what you think, whatever it may be. Any review will make my day….. 

--Genasyz—

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful anime called Ouran High School Host Club. My list of reason is too long, sorry.

PlEaSe ReViEw!!!! (call me pathetic, but I really need it, especially since school started. sniff. )


	2. the best distraction!

**AN:** ehehe I know you might probably like to rip my head off for updating so late. But I hope that won't affect the reviews. thanks for the suggestions given by reviewers!! Although I'm really sorry to say I can't use it in the story.

* * *

**Chapt. 2. The Best Distraction!**

"EH?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?" the twins cried, baffled. "Poor Honey-senpai!"

Haruhi clamped a hand on their mouths. "Shhhh!" In the sweets storage room, Honey was helping himself to more cake without a care in the world. "Honey-senpai isn't supposed to know, idiots!"

They cocked their orange heads. "So how will Honey-senpai going to stop if he doesn't know he's in danger?"

"That's the problem." The brunette said, deadpan.

Six of the hosts were gathered together in the lounge, discussing. News traveled fast with the twins eavesdropping on Haruhi and Mori's conversation. Mori sat on the sofa looking –as usual—undisturbed.

"It grieves my heart to see a host club member so distressed! Mori," Tamaki dramatically placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "it touches me that you care so much for Honey-senpai, it's so beautiful." He wiped a few droplets of tears with a handkerchief. "That's why I—as the king—will help you! Honey-senpai will give up his sweets or I'll die trying!" he ended his speech with one hand over his chest and the other one in a thumbs-up, supposedly like the hero of the day.

Mori looked at him, speechless; his face placid, while the others were discussing the matter by themselves. So much for his heroic speech…..

"Why not explain the situation to him? He might understand."

"No, it will break his heart."

"Then break it to him gently. If not, then force is the way."

"If that's what Mori-senpai wants, he could've done it himself."

"Haruhi, can I join the conversation?" the blonde butted in.

Hikaru shrugged. "It's the only plan I could think of."

Kaoru could only agree. "Honey-senpai's only cares in he world is sweets, Mori-senpai, his bunny, cute things, and the host club…..I think."

"Haruhi, I want to join!"

Haruhi ignored the blonde and continued. "But last time…"

"It ended well," Kaoru finished.

"Haruhiiiiii!!"

The brunette shook her head. "But still, Honey-senpai—"

"Yes?"

The four froze, inch by inch turning their head around. Honey was standing behind them, with his bunny and a lollipop in hand, looking at the four hosts squatting on the floor expectantly with wide brown eyes.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" he asked sweetly, batting his lashes.

"Um….H-Honey-senpai. No, this is nothing." Haruhi covered. "just a nice, friendly conversation among friends."

"T-That's right, nothing important that you should know. I mean, It's not like we were talking about you or anything about the fact that—ouch!" Hikaru bit his lip because of a painful elbow stab on the rib.

"Look! I think there are more _cake_ over there!" Kaoru cried, pointing somewhere far away.

Honey's eyes glistened. "Really? Yey! Keki!" he cheered, running over to the pointed destination.

The four was finally able to breath after Honey disappeared from sight. "Whew! That was close—too close. Poor Honey-senpai if he finds out! That'll keep him busy for some time." The two Hitachiin muttered in relief. "Now, where were we? Oh, right, the plan."

The cool, sophisticated Kyouya sat quietly on the sofa, seemingly competing with Mori in terms of silence while the two, later joined by Haruhi who gave up soon after, counted every minute that ticked by. He poured himself, Mori, and Haruhi some tea, sipping it as they listened to the 3's idiotic ramblings. _Idiots….._After the third refill of hot tea, the group showed no signs of improvising a plan. So Kyouya, having enough of useless arguments, decided to throw in a real suggestion.

"Let's do this step by step, shall we? Ok, what are we aiming for?" the glassed-eyed man questioned the three.

"To make Honey-senpai give up sweets." They answered together. "with out using force."

"Correct. Honey-senpai's constant attention is his sweets so how do we change this 'constant attention' without force?"

The three shrugged their shoulders meekly, obviously not reaching that far in the planning.

"We_ replace_ it with another attention." He sighed at their idiocy. "Fine. Let's rewind the situation before. What happened when Honey-senpai caught you three by surprise?"

"Haruhi made an excuse?" Hikaru slowly said.

"Then Hikaru almost gave us out." Tamaki added.

"Then to save Mori's secret, I told him that there was cake somewhere." Kaoru ended.

"Ok, good. So why did Kaoru use the cake?"

"To….uhhh……._distract_ Honey-senpai?" Tamaki guessed. "And but us some time."

"Correct!" _Geez, it's about time…..finally!_

Awed expressions appeared on their faces. "We're going to distract Honey-senpai from sweets! That way, we won't be needing force." Tamaki and the twins marveled at the plan.

Beside him, Haruhi gave him a surprised look. "That's a great plan, Kyouya-senpai," she complemented. "It can work too, right, Mori-senpai?" Mori nodded. "But there's something I'm wondering about. What are we going to use to distract Honey-senpai?"

"Hmm…..True, Honey-senpai doesn't really have much hobbies. He isn't exactly the most interesting person around…" the two pointed out blankly.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was processing all the information in his brain. He sat quiely on a chair, thinking to himself. He didn't know why or how he came up with a possible solution, but blurted it out anyway that caught them all by surprise. "What about love?"

Kyouya choked on his tea, the rest gawked at him. _He and I were actually on the same page! _The shadow king thought, flabbergasted. As strange as I may be, coming from the usually 'slow' one, it was a great idea. It was actually the best solution!

"So let me get this straight," Hikaru said, "We're going to distract Honey-senpai by making him fall in _**love**_?!"

* * *

So the plan Operation: Distraction starts there. thanks 4 reading!! 

Updating date won't be too long. --Genasyz--

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Because if I do, I'll have to share with a equally ouran fanatic friend

PlEaSe ReViEw!!! (CoNsTrUcTiVe CrItIsIsM PlS.)


	3. the perfect girl with a twist!

**AN:** here's chapter 3. I hope this chapter's better. Note: This is a _Honey Mori_ fic!! Also, sorry if my oc's name is a bit weird. Uhhh…that's all. Please read on!

* * *

**Chapt. 3. The Perfect Girl With A Twist.**

Thundering footsteps echoed in the hallway as two orange haired men ran as fast as they could to their classroom.

"Haruhi!" they shouted, pushing the door noisily aside.

Haruhi, who had been trying to finish her homework before host club duties, craned her neck impatiently. "What? Can you not try to scream next time?"

"We found her! We found her! We found her!" they chanted, dancing in circles.

"Her who?"

"Who else? The perfect girl!"

"Wha—" she stopped abruptly in mid-word when two hands dragged her to her feet, away from her table, and into the hall. They forced her along until the three came to a plainly deserted hall with a tall window overlooking the school's entryway—the main gate.

"What's this about?" she asked the two, clearly annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

"Look! Can you see her coming?" her eyes landed on the girl they were speaking of, walking across the vast pathway to the school with an overweight man by her side. She had honey-brown curls and wore a cute dress similar to a doll's. In height, she only reached the man's hip, and he wasn't even considered tall.

"She's—"

"We know! She's so adorable, isn't she? She'll be perfect for Honey-senpai! Two loli-shotas equals love, sweet love." They cooed, rudely interrupting her once more.

"Well, they do _seem_ perfect for each other on the outside, but what about the inside? We don't even know who she is."

They looked at her as if she had just spoken in complicated 'math language' that both could not comprehend. "What are you talking about? Tsk. Who cares what's on the inside? It's the outside that maters, because it's what people see. Duh. And besides, an introduction won't be that hard. The inside, tss, how lame." They explained with simple logic.

_So I'm the romantic one now, eh?_ "Whatever. I'm going back to homework." She excused herself and left the two daydreaming about Honey and the new girl.

…………………..

The three freshmen hadn't gone two steps in the third music room when a usual frenetic Tamaki dashed over to their direction, yelling: "We found her! We found her!"

Haruhi frowned, hearing this all before. "Her who?"

"The perfect girl!" Tamaki gushed.

"Oh? Tono, we found her too!" the twins exclaimed. "The new girl."

The blonde gaped at them. "You found her too?!?" In less than five seconds, he was already by his 'sulking corner.' "And I thought I was the first one to find out…."

Kyouya was already seated on the couch with his head behind a folder. "I presumed news traveled fast? It's a good thing Honey-senpai isn't here yet. It'll be bad considering a loud-mouthed person somewhere." He closed the folder on his lap. "Hmm? What's with the long faces?"

"Haruhi doesn't like the idea of setting Honey-senpai up with the new girl. She keeps on babbling about the inside being more important than the outside. It's ridiculous!"

Mentally, Haruhi counted from 1-10 repeatedly to calm her nerves down.

"Oh, really? Haruhi, I didn't think you to be someone romantic."

"I'm not, really," she stated calmly.

"Very well, but I have something else to report, and I think you'll be relieved to hear this." He handed them the folder. Inside was a close up picture of the girl. "I did a background check and the results are shockingly to our advantage…..sort of, anyway."

The girl's jade green eyes looked at them from the picure. As they read each sentence of the report, their eyes grew wider. "**Seriously?!?"**

Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "Yes, her name is Sweet Keki, a half-american and Japanese girl born to a wealthy family who owns a very, very successful chain of cake stores around the world. _'The Sweet Things,'_ ever heard of it?"

"No way! That store has the best-selling cake in Japan!" Kaoru gasped.

"How's_ this_ going to help Honey-senpai?" Hikaru said, confused, "even her name's cake!"

"Ah, yes. Her name was the fruit of her parent's total addiction to sweets. Ironic, isn't it?"

"So this girl, Keki, who is the child of a multi-millionaire who owns one of the best cake shops in the world is supposed to distract Honey-senpai. She'll get his attention, _that's_ for sure." The twins stared at him blankly. "We're supposed to make Honey-senpai give up sweets, Kyouya."

The brunette folded his arms over chest. "Don't worry, of course I haven't forgotten. She's not all that you people think she is." He said slyly. "You see, Miss Keki-san has a little secret."

* * *

Later that day, host club activities resumed. While everyone else returned to their individual hosting, Honey was left without a guest and any cake too in a secluded table while waiting for a 'special' guest. 

Haruhi took inconspicuous glances as Honey swung his legs side to side from afar. All her guests could only talk about how exciting it was for him, in fact, all of their guests in the room though so. Even Honey's guests seem supportive of the set-up after hearing the bad news and cooperated with them. She saw Mori sitting at a far distance from Honey. It wasn't exactly easy to draw out a conclusion about what his real opinion on the whole matter was, being so emotionless and all. _I wonder what Mori-senpai thinks of this set-up…_

"Haruhii!" the Hitachiins chanted, joining the group. "What's with the face? Aren't you excited for Honey-senpai? We get to play matchmakers!"

"Well, at least I'm not_ overly_ excited." She said with narrowed eyes.

"It's for his own good. Even Mori agreed to the plan without objection. Kyouya's even suspiciously supportive of it! And that's not usual. We're happy, Tono's happy, so you should be too."

"But—"

"Shhh! Here she comes! Here she comes!" they snapped. All eyes turned to the door.

The girl in the picture entered, escorted by the smirking shadow king. From a closer view than before, she looked even more…innocent!

"She's so adorable!" the ladies whispered to one another. "Look at those eyes and those hair! She's so cute, a perfect match for Honey-senpai!" several nods followed.

_What is this, some kind of wedding?_ Haruhi observed, eyeing the majestic entrance. Keki marched on the red carpet that was purposely laid out for the 'occasion.' It lead to Honey's table, where the senior sat, looking as bored as hell. Haruhi's eyes instinctively searched for the tall cousin who was surprisingly nowhere to be found. It was unlikely of him to be missing, especially if Honey was still in the room. She didn't give it much thought when her attention was drawn back to the adorable couple in the corner who had finally made eye contact. She heard more comments from the ladies like: "Awwww….it's love at first sight!" or "Look a him! He's practically love struck, how cute!" and etc.

The ladies were forced to resume to their business when Keki was seated opposite of Honey to give them their 'privacy,' though their conversations still secretly revolved around the two.

While normality ensued, two certain freshmen and a blonde sophomore huddled together to form their own 'secret meeting' doing what they do best—_eavesdropping._

"What are you three doing?" she demanded, silently wondering why she even bothered to ask. "Hey, that—"

"Shhhh! Quiet!" they said, pressing their ears on a black radio-like device which she guessed was for spying. "They're introducing themselves!"

She sighed and reluctantly joined them. _Rich eavesdropping bastards,_ she told herself.

…………………………..

Honey fiddled with his fingers. "Ne, what's your name?"

The girl replied timidly, refraining eye contact. "Keki…"

"Keki?! Hmm..I like your name." He smiled sweetly. "So you're my special guest? You're new right, Keki-chan?" Honey chirped, rendering back to his energetic self. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! Honey for short."

Keki blushed. "Please to meet you, Honey-senpai."

"Ne, Ke-chan, would you like some cake? We have strawberry, chocolate, honey, mango, banana—"

"No thank you," she answered, turning frigid. "I'm sorry to inform you, but I don't like cakes nor am I fond of sweets."

* * *

Yey. Chapter's done! Thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffie. I'm getting good in cliffhangers. (Evil laugh) 

--Genasyz--

**_Please Review. (It motivates me, actually it motivates anyone )_**


	4. host club does paris!

**AN:** Ok, chapter 4 here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed By the way, this is already a week or so after. That's why the club's moving to step 2. Enough spoilers, read on!

* * *

**Chapt. 4. Host Club Does Paris!**

"It's time to proceed to step two!" Tamaki announced, slamming his hands on the table. They were having another club meeting without Honey that night after closing down.

Kaoru and Hikaru nodded. "Yes, milord! Now that the '_love' _seed had been planted, it's time to make it grow."

"That's right! We'll set the two up on a date in the most romantic place in the world. _Paris!_ There's no place better than the romance capital to nurture two people's affection."

"Yup. Yup." They chimed, giving Kyouya a pair of thumbs up for placing a magazine of Paris on Tamaki's table. "We think it's working, tono. Honey-senpai hadn't touched any cake for the past** three** days.

"Good. After tomorrow, Honey-senpai will forget all about cake and will be thinking about his lover instead. It's going so well for Honey-senpai….." He wiped an invisible tear. "Everything will be perfect for Honey-senpai's date tomorrow."

"Let's hope so then." Kyouya was smiling at the decrease in cake purchase.

Haruhi, who couldn't care less about the whole set-up issue, had been doing more unfinished homework while the three discussed their plans on tomorrow's French theme that Kyouya was busily noting on his clipboard. Mori was asleep to her right with his long arms crossed and head bowed. She blinked._ Did Mori-senpai just…nah…._ She began writing while the others argued over the flowers. _Damn rich bastards…_

She wasn't sure what to think that afternoon when she caught a glimpse of the third music room. As usual, it had been _overly,_ but beautifully decorated f or the French theme. It was awfully dark with the curtains draping the windows, but that—she guessed—would be the romantic part. Candles, lanterns and more lights brightened the place with only a dim glow while a sweet aroma wafted in the air. _Of course,** scented** candles,_ she old herself warily. _Probably shipped from France._

They weren't kidding about the whole theme. Everything was French. French tables, French chairs, French delicacies, French flowers, music, art, etc. there was even an exact 10-foot replica of the Eifel tower in the center of the room—complete with appropriate lighting and more flower bushes.

"Haruhiiiiiii! Isn't this romantic?" a blonde wailed in his French designer outfit. He even had a thin, curling moustache on. "Here, put yours on." He threw in a pair of black fitted trousers and a loose, long-sleeved, red and white striped top. The fake mustache and cap came in after.

"Ne, Haruhi!" Hikaru, followed by his brother approached the two, speaking to her in a smooth, yet complicated language. "Oops. I suppose you don't know much French huh."

"Umm….." _who cares about talking in French?!_ "No."

They conversed with one another, laughed, and invited the blonde in their little conversation in the language of love.

_Damn rich bastards…._

"Haruhi, you'd better get dressed. The ladies will be arriving in a short while," 'Mom' reminded he, tapping a pen on his clipboard.

"Hai. Oh? Where's Honey-senpai?" she saw Mori somewhere behind, but no signs of the little blonde in the room. ..even though they always came in as a pair…

"He'll arrive with our lady of honor" the shadow king pointed his slender fingers outside at the garden. "for a _special, _romantic date outside."

"Oh….. I see."

……………….

By the time Haruhi changed into her cosplay clothing, there was already an ocean of audience anticipating for her outside the dressing room. All ladies screamed in excitement when she appeared, exclaiming how incredibly cute she looked in the outfit—especially Tamaki, who was screaming his lungs out claiming 'his' daughter.

"Hey, quiet! They're coming!" the twins emphasized the word 'they're' quite strongly and as if on cue, the audience returned to their places.

Like they said, the couple arrived shortly after the announcement. Honey, who still had obviously no idea of the set-up, was in his school uniform when a grinning Hikaru and Kaoru ushered them outside.

The outside garden was even more lavishly decorated for the occasion. A thick, black blanket hanging a few feet above was specifically ordered to block the afternoon sunlight so that the place was as dark as the inside. Red roses (for more love...sigh) adorned the place every bush and tree held small lanterns and on the grass and pavement were thousands of flat, scented candles lined up in order.

A small, rounded dining table with 2 lovely chairs was prepared on he patio with three burning candles and a single rose well presented on top.

Haruhi's jaw swung open. This outside preparation surely _must _have been expensive. It's like a movie set in those mushy films people pay to watch. _Hmmm…..why am I not surprised? Damn, friggin rich bastards…_

"Huh? What about my costume?" the loli-shota cried. "and my other guests?"

"Honey-senpai's takin the day—no, the week off actually." Tamaki told him. "So you can accompany lovely Miss Keki-san here for the week."

"Oh….Tama-chan—"

"Sit down! Sit down!" Kaoru cut off, snapping his fingers. Instantly, a soft, soothing, extremely romantic music floated in the air made by a hired professional orchestra at the background.

"You two get better acquainted now, ok?" Kaoru grinned even wider, taking hold of Hikaru's hand. "Ja-ne, Honey-senpai." They shot him a wink and a thumbs-up. "Go for it!"

That statement, however, only led to more confusion for Honey. The small blonde looked around the wonderful atmosphere and frowned. "Ke-chan, don't you think everyone's acting strange?"

"A little." He girl replied. "This place is too overly decorated…"

"I feel like they'd been avoiding me a lot this week." Honey sniffed, hugging his use-chan.

Keki touched his hand to console. "Umm, I may not know you or your friends too well, but they're Honey-senpai's friends right? I'm sure there's a good explanation for all this." she smiled and a dimple formed on her left cheek.

Honey nodded, wiping a few tears away. "Ah! I'm sorry, Ke-chan's supposed to be my special guest!" he beamed. "Let's order, ok?"

Both took hold of the menu. There weren't really much of an option written since there was only one dish available written in big fancy letters…

…………………..

"Spaghetti and meatballs?! Tono, what kind of food is that?" the two hissed, taking peeks at the couple behind the pillar.

"It's the _'love'_ food, isn't it? Haven' you watched_ Lady and the Tramp?_" Tamaki whispered back.

They shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, this spy gadget sucks! I can't hear what they're saying." Hikaru shook the device violently. "I knew we should've gotten a real one instead of the ones sold in _commoner'_s supermarket. _Commoner_ toys are always a failure!"

"Excuse me." Haruhi cleared her throat to remind them that there's a commoner in the area who could hear them. _Why am I even here?_ She asked herself. _Oh, right. These three just had to drag me along with them. _Speaking of dragged along, Kyouya and Mori were reluctantly present in the eavesdropping too.

"Tono, it's working! Look a him, he's completely smitten!"

"Uh-huh." The blonde agreed, nodding his head back and forth. "Nothing's better than love between a perfect couple deeply attracted to one another. Ah….young, sweet love!"

This time, it was the twin's turn to agree. "Honey will have to forget about sweets! He looks like a man in love. Tono, our operation: distraction is a huge success! We're excellent matchmakers!" they celebrated their victory in low whispers.

_Idiots_. Kyouya and Haruhi thought in union.

"That's it. I'm going back to work," Kyouya excused himself and left the party. She was about to leave herself when something caught her eye. Mori-senpai—she was sure of what she saw this time. He **flinched!** He reacted!

The man took a last look a he couple, stood up, and walked away. She followed.

"Ano…..Mori-senpai…"Haruhi started, catching up to the tall man. "I was wondering, but you're not too comfortable with the plan, are you?" the man didn't respond, but his features were slightly surprised. "You should've told so earlier. You can tell Tamaki-senpai to change the plan if you don't like the idea—"

He shook his black head. "For Mitsukuni…." He muttered, mono-toned. He gave her a half smile and walked on.

"Mori-senpai….." she whispered, awed by his response. "All this for Honey-senpai?"

* * *

Yeah. Well there you have it. Chapter 4. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Pls tell me if Mori was a bit ooc for you or any other character in that matter. Thanks for reading!

--Genasyz—

**Please Review!** (press the go button! It's calling you……)


	5. hurt feelings

**AN:** Sorry for the late update. I have a serious block issue right now so I hope you won't mind waiting…..ok, this chapter is a bit angsty. Hehehe the title says it all.

* * *

**Chapt. 5. Hurt Feelings.**

It rained early that morning, leaving a fresh scent of water mixed with earth in the air. The heavy clouds paused for a rest, preparing for another shower that afternoon. Yet, even with the weather foiling their plans, we know better than to think that a little rain shower can dampen the three matchmaker's enthusiastic spirit!

"They're at it again huh." said Haruhi, joining the raven-haired sophomore on the table to finish some work. "They're kind of taking this whole distraction matchmaking thing a little too seriously."

"Shocking? I believe, they already finished planning date number _ten_," the man stated.

"Hmmm…..I'm not a bit surprised…" Her half-minute conversation with Mori popped into mind for some reason, remembering his own feelings. She examined the two from a certain distance. Mori entertained—err, or that is, the ladies entertained and he listened, while Honey did his own thing on a far corner from his cousin. They were at the farthest point from one another at the moment that she had never seen them to be. _I see_, she observed in the privacy of her mind. _Mori-senpai's keeping his distance from Honey-senpai…for his sake._

_'For Mitsukuni_.'

_What would Honey-senpai feel by this? He doesn't know what's going on in the first place_. She had an urge to tell Tamaki at that exact moment, but then_….Mori-senpai must be sacrificing a lot for Honey-senpai and telling would make that sacrifice worth nothing. No, they'll solve this problem on their own….but will they?_

"Here comes Keki-san," Kyouya announced. At the sight of their lovely guest of honor, the three propelled into action for date number 3.

………………………………..

The twins got hold of Honey's shoulder, grinning excitedly to proceed with the plan. On the other while, Honey wore a frown and kept his eye level low when he shrugged the hands away.

"H-Honey-senpai?!" the two stared incredulously at the action.

The senior made his way to Mori, stamping his fist on the table so hard that several of the china shook at the force. This caught everyone's complete attention.

"Takashi, do you hate me?" he whispered in a deathly tone.

Takashi Mori kept his calm. "Mitsukuni…"

Honey raised his blonde head to display hot tears of hurt in his earthen eyes. "Then _t_ You don't talk to me anymore. You won't let me climb on your back. You constantly avoid me during class, and you always leave me behind! Why are you pushing me away? Takashi, do you hate me?"

"Mitsukuni…" Mori took it all in without straying a bit of hurt expression. He didn't did that because he hated him…it was the exact opposite.

It was the wrong answer.

The crowd gasped profusely when a painful blow landed on Mori's jaw.

"Honey-senpai!" Haruhi bellowed. She made a move to stop the two but was held back by Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Baka, Takashi!" Honey cried, venting more anger by performing his karate techniques. He swung the large man in the air by the collar and threw him on the cold marble floor. "**Answer me**!" several more blows landed on Mori's face. "If you hate me, just say so!" he screamed, nose running.

"Mitsukuni…"

"Just tell it to me in the face!" he forced Mori to his feet and shoved him back to a table. "Stupid stupid Takashi! **I HATE YOU TOO**!"

The tall man crashed on the table, sending expensive china, food, and tea in the air. He stumbled on the floor without a word. The glass broke into pieces, the tea spilling over the marble. A piece of cake, however, fell astray and splattered all over Keki's face.

Honey uttered nothing—no one did—as they were all stunned for words. She too, was too shocked to say anything. Seeing what had happened, Honey forgot about his fury and ran to her side. "Ke-chan, I'm so sorry…" But she didn't let him finish and immediately bolted out the door in a rush.

All of their guests watched the heart-breaking scene with laced handkerchieves, ready to blot out rolling ears. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki was also wiping moist eyes with their sleeves when Honey took a final glare at his cousin and dashed out the room to follow the girl while Mori, his faced bruised and unmoving, remained lifeless on the floor.

* * *

Ok, I know that it's really short and you're probably thinking 'What the heck?!!?' and might want to strangle me for the super short chapter. The next chapter won't be coming anytime soon either until i get the annoying block out of my head to get it working. Please review and Please don't give up on me!!!

**--Geny-- (thank you to those who'll press the go buton )**


	6. a cake's secret flavor

**AN:** yes! I'm back after a month of taking a break. I'm terribly sorry to have made my readers wait for this chapter and had suffered a deal of guilt. (Happy?) I had been occupied by exams (thank God it's over!) to add more days to my long break. I found my block problem solved after watching the anime again at my free time so I'm back to present another chapter. It might be a little short than to your liking, so I have to compensate that by updating my last chapter a lot faster if that's the case.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Ouran HSHC, but I'm still waiting for the day I will. (Bwahahahah!)

_I recommend the readers to re-read chapt.1._

**Chapt. 6. A Cake's Secret Flavor**

"Hiroshi sensei, didn't Haninozuka Mitsukuni come by a few days ago to collect his examination results?" a petite woman in white questioned the dentist abruptly.

"Yes, he did, the poor boy. Sweets can be so cruel sometimes…why did you ask?"

"Because Mitsukuni-kun's examination results is still at your desk," she retorted flatly.

Kagami laughed. "That's impossible, I already gave the results to….oh," he stopped in mid-sentence when the nurse shot the brown enveloped to his face so that it was almost touching his nose. The words 'Haninozuka Mitsukuni's teeth examination results' was marked with bold black letters.

"I placed this on your desk so you wouldn't forget!"

He gave a pregnant pause and gave a very nervous laugh. "So then, Mitsukuni-kun doesn't have severe gum infection?"

"No!" his nurse crossly folded her arms over her chest. "In fact, he's very healthy."

"Ehe…is that so…"

"Sensei, you idiot! You irresponsibly clarified a report that was entirely meant for someone else and—hey! Hiroshi sensei! I'm not through with you!" she shouted after the fleeing man.

* * *

Honey didn't attend Host Club activities that afternoon. His distinct separation from his beloved cousin was the talk of the day throughout the entire campus. It was the main issue of the school newspaper and the front cover of Renge's best selling magazine. An eerie silence curtained the usual cheerful Host Club with two members giving each other cold shoulders. While Honey ignored his cousin's existence and acted alone, Mori was still in stupor by yesterday's event. Slowly before the host club's eyes, the well-famed pair was drifting apart...

………………………………..

"Ke-chan!"

The honey-blonde was startled to see the little host outside the hallway. "Honey-senpai?"

"Gomen! About yesterday, I'm so sorry! I was angry at Takashi, but I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all those people. It was honestly an accident!"

Keki looked deep into his sincere eyes and smiled. "I know. Don't worry about it. You don't look too well. Do you want to talk?"

Honey frowned glumly. "H-hai."

The two strolled along the courtyard, entering the school's rose-spotted labyrinth for some privacy; it wasn't easy to have a normal conversation with everyone whispering gossips behind your back after all. Honey rested his chin on Use-chan's fluffy pink head, unable to hide his depressed state of mind.

"Honey-senpai, why don't you talk to Mori-senpai?" she suggested quietly.

"Stupid Takashi."

"You can't expect that things will get better between you and Takashi-kun if you won't talk to him."

"But he hates me," Honey sulked, anger rising. He kicked a small rock on the earth, sending it to the moon. "I did and said all these mean things to him."

"Um…I don't think it's in my place to say this, but I don't think he hates you. He's your cousin right? I think you're closer to him than anyone else. He looks happier and content when he's around you." She said meekly, looking at her fingers.

Honey's face lightened up in response. "Really?" A real smile formed in his lips when she nodded. "Ne, Ke-chan," he looked upward, pressing both hands behind his blonde head. "Why do you hate cake?"

There was a long pause after the question was voiced. From the corner of his eye, he saw her bite her lip.

"Why do _you _love cake?" she asked back.

It was his turn to pause and think. "'cause it's delicious."

"But still….it makes people fat and it makes people sick. You're wrong to think that all is good about sweets. My brother got sick because of it too." There was a tone of despite as she said it.

"Brother? I didn't know you have a brother."

"Two years ago, he developed diabetes and got confined in the hospital for weeks. He loved cake and anything sweet as much as I do, but then all it did was to make my brother suffer. He almost died that day at the age of eight…"

Honey stopped and looked at her with reason. "Is that why you stopped eating cakes? But it's not the cake's fault! You need to take care of yourself too. It's our responsibility to exercise and drink lot of water to balance the sugar. You know….cake alone is delicious, but it's even more delicious if you eat it with the people you cherish. They bring out the secret rich taste of every cake. That's why cake is made isn't it? It's to celebrate and show that you care. To make people happy and tell them you're happy for them. They weren't created to make people sad."

They continued walking.

"Considering what you said, I now understand why you always eat cake. You must really have a lot of people you care about." Keki said, lips twitching a faint smile for a few seconds.

Honey shrugged. "It's really good."

"You have great friends surrounding you all the time…people you care for."

"That's because Tama-chan is always so nice and silly, Kao-chan and Hika-chan are always spicing things up, and Kyou-chan always gets us out of trouble. Then Haru-chan came along and makes everything better. Takashi—" he stopped and decided to consider his cousin. "Takashi's been with me since we were children. He always knows what to do when I don't. He always comes to the rescue and even if he's so quiet, I know he cares because he doesn't want to see me sad." His voice started trembling as he spoke. "He's the type of person who'll do anything so people will be happy—especially his friends. It may not show in his expression, but he's really nice and sensitive to people's feelings and is such a loyal friend." He brushed his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform and smiled. "Tama-chan, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Kyou-chan, Haru-chan, and Takashi…they're the most wonderful friends and every minute with them is always so fun that I find myself wanting tomorrow to come faster every night. Cake, for me, is always at its best whenever they're around. No cake will taste any greater or sweeter than the ones I have with them. You know... cake was created to go with pleasure and company. So if there's no one to eat it with, cake has no meaning anymore….."

She stared at him with green, astounded eyes. "The host club really is something, huh." she laughed. "I envy you, Honey-senpai."

"Eh? What for?"

"Because you saw what others fail to see. You look like cake as if it's the most wonderful thing in the world because you understood it completely. I know now why you haven't bee eating much cake the past few days. The cake must've lost its flavor because something was hindering you and Mori-senpai, am I corrcet?"

Honey gave a nod and clasped his hands behind him. "Ke-chan, will you ever eat cake again?" he was smiling as he said it and she could only reply with the same smile.

"Maybe."

"Ke-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for making me feel better." Honey flashed her the sweetest smile of genuine gratitude. "Oh, and remember to brush you teeth and floss after every meal!"

* * *

Yeah, it's finished! Don't worry, I promise the next chapter to be two to three times longer and updated much, much faster. I hope my super long break won't affect the reviews! The next chapter will be the last. Also, please don't hate Honey-senpai for acting so bad in the previous chapter. He wasn't aware of what was happening, except that he was suddenly being ignored by the person he loves the most! Ne? thanks for reading, people, and for not giving up on me!!

--Genasyz—

_**PlEaSe BlEsS mE with YoU'rE lovely OpInIon!! (honesty please.)**_


	7. no more secrets

**AN:** I present the last chapter. I'm also sorry for putting this one behind my other story . It was really unfair of me. This is the end of the story by the way so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the OHSHC members or any characters in the anime. but Keki and Kagami belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapt. 7. No More Secrets.**

"They're still at it?" a dumbfounded Haruhi stared at the proceedings and back to her senpai at the table.

"By _it,_ if you're referring to the three still going on with the operation after the incident, then yes, they are." Kyouya listed their yesterday's earnings and continued. "No use teaming Honey and Mori now after the _incident_ so we might as well try something that'll at least attract a few customers."

"Speaking of Mori, I didn't see him around."

"He took the whole afternoon off for some private business."

Haruhi made a few mental notes and added,"Kyouya-senpai seems calm today instead of being cranky. I'm sure Mori and Honey-senpai's – err— break up as a team would've done some serious reduction at the total sum normally earned; thus, making you totally grouchy, hot-headed, and unpleasant." She cocked her head to one side. "That means Kyouya-senpai has a plan up his sleeve."

The eye-glassed brunete smirked.

"Haruhiiii!! Look at this!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed to her ears, a sheet of paper dangling in front of her. "Watcha think? It's our date plan number four! So? So? Is it great or what?"

"Umm….ano…" Haruhi surveyed the paper. There were doodles drawn and a few other things supposedly explaining the whole plan. With a lot of effort pumped into it, she deciphered the paper and concluded the following: stick people, water, and— "Is that a boat?!"

"Bingo! Correct!" they saluted together. "You see, in The Little Mermaid, the mermaid and the prince took a boat ride together and was supposed to kiss each other as a sign that they love each other." They chatted. "except the whole plan was ruined when the eels destroyed the moment so Ursula would win but—"

"So you're using the same scene to create the romantic aura that'll get them together."

The two bobbled their heads. "Yup yup…except there won't be any more naughty eels to destroy it."

Haruhi gave them curious glances. "Since when did _you_ guys sart watching Disney movies?"

Hikaru returned with a defensive pout. "Tono lent us his collection! The Beauty and the Beast's dancing scene inspired us so much that date plan number seven is based on it."

'Uh-huh. And date plan number eight is based on Cinderella!" Kaoru said, putting an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Ok then. So where are you going to get the enormous amount of water needed for the plan?"

'Oh, we're using the school's swimming center!" they smiled sheepishly. "There's enough water there to supply a whole lake. We just need to redecorate the place a little."

"What about the varsity team then?"

"Oh, that's not a problem. Tono's handling our reservation with the coach and team captain. They're both women so no worries! In fact, Tono should be talking to them right this minute. The location is all set and ready and the decoraions just came in from Ireland." They said, baring teeth.

_Charming his way to get their permission, I bet. Women are so easily fooled these days….Damn charming zillinares who gets away with everything by simply showing teeth._

* * *

The clock on the table ticked away as the man boredly scribbled on a paper to pass the time while waiting for his client. After the third thrown piece of trash, the most anicipated knock broke the room's mute atmosphere.

"Come in."

A tall, sturdy figure emerged from behind the door. "You wanted to see me, Dr. Kagami?"

Kagami smiled. "Yes. Yes. Please, sit down, Mori-kun."

"Is something wrong? Is this about Mitsukuni?" Mori asked, not bothering to hide his concern.

"Well, yes, I suppose it is." He hesitated, but eventually handed a brown envelope to the man. "Mori-kun, I'm terribly sorry to say that there's been a mix-up."

* * *

"The lily pods will go there!" Kaoru directed the crew. "You! The willow branches should be hanged there! Hikaru, has the statues from Belgium arrive yet?"

His twin, standing on the other side of the pool nodded absent mindedly. "Yeah. Yeah. It's all in the back!" he shouted back, signing the receipt handed to him. "I want candles everywhere, got it? Set some afloat on the pool too."

The worker looked at him and briefly nodded his head. "H-hai! Young master Hikaru!"

"Oi! Tono! Make yourself useful and prepare Honey-senpai for his date!" the two barked at the blonde playing with the matchsticks on 'his' corner. He had shifted to his moody, pitiful act after breaking a very expensive statue.

"Young master Kaoru, the boats have arrive," the manager reported.

"Boats? How many was ordered order?"

"Two. A life-sized to model was FedEx-ed along with the real product, sir."

"Ok. Ok. Whatever. Place it somewhere," Kaoru answered impatiently, signing more receipts on the clip board.

"Hmmm….this was a bit extravagant than expected…" Kyouya mused, entering the room with the female freshman. "That will deduct the host club budget by a few thousand Yen."

"Kyouya! Haruhi!" Tamaki called, tottering up to them with an angelic smile on his face, his arms ready to give the two death squeezes.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi greeted back not too eagerly, sidestepping to her left.

"Tamaki, aren't you supposed to fetch Honey-senpai according to the plan?" Mom reminded, sidestepping to his right so that the blonde fell into the open space between him and Haruhi.

Tamaki squatted on the floor and tried to look as sorry as possible. "Haruhi! Mom's being mean! First those two rascals and now Mom too!"

"Well, senpai, it _is_ your plan. You know, the one you _three_ made."

"Demoooo!! I want to help decorate!" the blonde insisted.

"Yada! Yada! Tono, no, is no. you might break something again, like you did to the statue from India!" they told him firmly. "Now go fetch Honey-senpai."

Before Tamaki had the opportunity to use his puppy eyes and work some magic, Kyouya already pushed him to the door, using a psycological tactict. "It's the most important part of the plan, baka. Timing is very important. Honey-senpai needs to be here at exactly half past five—an hour and a half from now—and not a minute later. Tomorrow can't be an option since the flowers from Bali will be dead by then. That's why we need someone good, charming, and has excellent persuation skills to draw Honey-senpai into the room with Keki-san. And no one could be better than you, Tamaki. So go and prove to us that no one is better than the _king_ to do the job."

_King. King. King….King…._the word echoed in his head. "You're right, Kyouya! I'll go look for them right away! I'll—"

"Goodbye." Kyouya deadpanned, calmly brushing his hands after slamming the grand door at the _king's_ face. He received looks mixed with amazement and horror. "What?"

The remaining hosts distanced themselves and Hikaru whispered, "The evil lord can manipulate hoplessly stubborn people to do his will…. incredible.."

Haruhi and Kaoru agreed. "Kyouya-senpai can be just as persuasive except he has something _sinister_ about him." They all nodded and peeked at the man lost in his dark and mysterious mullings. His eyes, intense wih concentration, doubled the evil aura he normally emitted and made them sweat.

"Scary."

* * *

The women watched the three handsome figures cross the hall, whispering to one another as they passed by.

"Look! Look! Honey-senpai's with his girlfriend and Tamaki-senpai! The rumor about Honey-kun and Mori-kun's breaking up must be true."

"Don't say that! They'll get back together for sure…somehow."

"But why is Tamaki-sama with them? Does this mean he approves of them being together? Plus, why are they heading towards the sports facilities?"

"What does this mean? Are they really together now?"

"Together?! I heard that when someone asked Keki-san about Honey-senpai, she just laughed and said they were friends. The nerve of that girl. She may be cute like Honey-senpai, but breaking him up with his cousin is just going too far!"

Honey clenched his hands into a ball. Sensing the offense on a sensitive topic, Keki spoke up.

"Tamaki-kun….where are we going?"

The tall blonde checked his watch—It had been the _twentieth_ time he did so since he found them together—and grinned. "It's a sur-prise."

Honey's suspicion level grew higher at the sudden surprise. "Demo, Tama-chan, this is leading to the swimming pool."

"Hai. Hai. I know that, honey-senpai. Like I told Keki-san. It's a sur-prise." The long corridor ended at the large, beautifully carved door and they had to stop. "5..4..3…2…1." with precise timing rare for the person, he twisted the handle and led the couple into the room.

"Welcome, our dear guests," the Hitachiins, Kyouya, and an inert Haruhi received courteously, quite similar to the way they use at the club. "It is the will of the host club to prepare this for one of our member's new girl—I mean, _friend_, Miss Keki-san." Hikaru and Kaoru stated. "Welcome to our Ouran Academy, we hope that you'll be comfortable with us all."

Tamaki scanned the simple room, it held no decorations whatsoever. He slipped his way to his daughter's side. "Haruhi, was the plan cancelled? Where are the beautiful decorations?"

"Ano….they moved it outdoors since it would be more romantic that way with the fresh air and setting sun." she caught the warning signs the twins made behind Honey and Keki's back. It was her turn to recite the line they had pointlessly rehearsed. "Oh -ah- umm…Let me escort you guys ouside," she recovered, giving them a sincere_ looking_ smile. _This is stupid…_

The rest followed her to the fresh outdoor pool—to Honey, Keki, and Tamaki's astonishment. It was flawless in every angle with willow branches hanging in the air, lovely lanerns with a _lot_ more candles, lilies and lotuses floating serenely on the water, and a wooden boat parked on the side. The perfect scenery of the setting sun made it even more romantic.

"Now, off you two go on a ride on the pool!" The twins insised, managing to get the two guests on board.

"But Kao-chan, Hika-chan, what about—"

"There's a specially prepared food basket in the boat," they announced cheerfully, untying the rope that held the boat in tact. "So don't hurry back now and have a happy ride!" they smirked while bidding farewell to the two on board the drifting boat. "Adieu!" they snapped their fingers in unison as a signal for the hidden orchestra to start playing the slow music piece, and all was perfectly according to plan. "Yes! Now let's give those two some privacy. Now they can't possibly _not _fall in love, right?" the twins couldn't help but boast of the plan's success when they reached covered grounds. "So what do you think of our plan now, Ha-ru-hi?"

The petite brunette narrowed her eyes. "You_ really_ want me to answer that?"

"Hmmm….now that all the set-ups are complete, it's time for the juicy part! Eavesdropping!" both orange heads showed off their new spying gadget _deluxe_ set. "Ta-da!" the host king was beside them in an instant, bearing the looks of a child eagerly awaiting to open a present.

Her eye twitched at something so …so like them! _What happened to the 'giving them their privacy' part? Hopeless_. "Well, if this is what you're going to do, I'm heading back to the dorm. Host club period has been long over now anyway."

"Oh, Haruhi, don't forget your bag in the back room," Kyoua said, not bothering to look up from his clipboard. He calmly slid the bridge of his glasses back up his nose.

"Hai. Thank you, Kyouya-senpai." She thanked, running off to the back room. "Uhmmm…" she walked past two locker rooms. 'Let's see…where did I—eh?" the queer sight of a large, wooden boat blocked her way from reaching the other side. "What's this?!"

_"The host club was really nice to do all this for my sake…" _Keki's voice sounded from the walkie talkie.

_"It's fine. They're really like that, you know. Nice people…."_

Kaoru flipped a page from the comic book he was reading and yawned; Hikaru lay on his side, picking his teeth with a tooth pick; and Tamaki sat down on the floor, turning the sides of a Rubix cube. All looked incredibly bored as two distinct voices chattered over the gadget centering them. Kyoua was more sophisticaed and was sitting on a chair, jotting down notes.

_What a quick change of mood….._she speculated. "Everone!" they all looked her way, moving less muscle as possible. "Umm…..why is there a boat in the back room?"

"What are you talking about, Haruhi? How can there be a boat in the back room when there's already one outside?" said Hikaru, gsturing to the door that led outside.

"Strange, Haruhi, are you sure it's a boat?" a worried Father asked his _daughter._

"Senpai, it's 15 feet in length and 6 feet in width. I'm sure I'll know whether it's a boat or not. See, I have the receipt."

Kyouya tapped a pen on the hard clipboard. "Tamaki, didin't you order two boats? A real one and a toy model?"

Kaoru inspected the receipt. "Oh, I remember a delivery guy say something about two boats. I think he said something about a fake and an original."

"Isn't it obvious? The fake is just a toy for playing made for children while the original is of superior quality made for floating on top of water." Hikaru proudly explained, snatching the receip from his brohers hand. "so then the boat in the back is…_ori-gi-nal_." He read.

Silence.

**"EH??! SO THEN THE BOAT OUTSIDE IS……."**

* * *

The boat had drifted a far distance from dry land, the two sitting quiely on board.

"This is a bit of an…exravagant surprise." Keki laughed softly. "does the host club do this often?"

"Umm…strangely, not really." Honey was reminded of a similar situation a few days ago when the twins had urged him to accompany Keki-san on the gorgeously prepared table at the garden while the rest of them enterained their own guests at the third music room. He gasped, now undersanding why they were doing these 'set-ups.' "I know why they are acting like this! Ke-chan," He grinned. "They must really like you a lot! That's it! It explains why they've been acting so strange lately. They must've been really shy to tell you how happy they are that you're here and decided instead to plan surprises for you!" (at this point, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki breathed out a possible heart attack at the near discovery.)

"But the host club's really too nice to prepare all this for my sake."

"It's fine." Honey assured. "They're really like that, you know. They're nice people who wants to make people happy."

Several fireflies darted about (it was the latest purchased addition to the insects and animals) and a fish surfaced out and dove back into the water. A thought sprang into the blonde host's mind to break the silence and quickly took the food basket into his lap. In less than a minute, a perfect slice of fruit cake on the silver platter—with a kiwi on top—was presented to the girl.

"Cake?"

She blinked a the delicacy and nodded weakly, taking the plate off his hand. With a spoon, she anxiously scooped a chunk of the spongy dessert. Just at the climax moment when the cake filled spoon was hovering inches away from her open mouth, did Honey interrupt by a sudden question.

"Ke-chan, is water supposed to be in the boat?"

Keki lowered her spoon and frowned. "No, of course not. Why?"

"Because the water's filling the boat." He said casually, the water, fast reaching their ankles.

A loud cry of distinct panic reached their ears and both looked to see small images of the host club waving their arms. "**Honey-senpai!! Don't panic, we're coming!**" said a voice from the speaker machine that belonged to Tamaki. From the cemented land beside the pool, some of the hosts had exceded the limit of panic.

"_Whatdowedo? Whatdowedo? Honey-senpai can't swim, they'll drown! What will we say to their parents?"_ a frantic Tamaki wailed, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Get the floaters, quick!

"Senpai, calm down! The pool shouldn't be that deep—"

"Actually, Haruhi, here in Ouran, the pool's at least _30 feet_ deep." The twins informed, reaching for the emergency floaters and a long hose of sturdy rope.

"Who in the right mind would install a 30-fee deep pool?!" an incredulous Haruhi cried frustratedly. _Rich basards!_

She glanced at Kyouya who could only gaze at his watch intently during the enire course of the emergency while Hikaru and Kaoru tied the edge of the rope to the circular floaer in record's time. _Kyouya-senpai…._his cool black eyes shifted its gaze to the door, expecting and anticipating. Panic drained her instantly, and she sighed. _I see…..you **do** have a plan._

Mori stumbled into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. "Mitsukuni!" he yelled in alarm in his baritone voice. The tall host ran to the pool, grabbing the floater in Hikaru's hand as he passed them by, and dove with the grace and speed of an Olympic competitor. Mori forced his body to swim faster, his toned arms sliced through the cold waer like swords with perfect strokes, his legs kicked with the new surge of power toward the direcion of the sinking boat.

Tamaki and the Hitachiins held their breath as they trailed Mori and the two passengers with their eyes. The tension was released when Mori reached his cousin's side, just as their heads were about to submerge under the water. With a shivering Honey and Keki clinging securely to the floater, Hikaru—with the help of the others—began pulling on the rope, reeling the two into dry land. Mori swam quietly behind.

"Honey-senpai, Keki-san, are you alright?" Tamaki said, handing the three soaked bodies each a dry towel.

Honey sputtered out the water he had drunk and stared at the floor, his face masked with indescribably deep thoughts. Kaoru helped Mori up the water, noticing the food basket he had managed to save in his hands.

Behind the scenes of a boisterous Tamaki and sidekicks, the two cousins connected with a look. Mori eyed the blonde, watching tears merge with the wet sreams of water. Honey looked past into the brunette's placid eyes, reading his silent apology.

All was cut short when Honey ran to his cousin's welcoming arms. "Takashi, I'm sorry! I don't want to fight with you anymore!" Mori responded with an "Ah" and patted Honey's golden hair.

The hosts smiled warmly to see their members reconcile with each other. Haruhi peeked at the smirking Kyouya when defeaning screams conquered their attention. At least a _hundred_ ladies were screaming at the top of their lungs in joy from the door as they focused on the two soaking men.

Mori dug into the basket and took out the reduced fruit cake and handed it to Honey as a peace offering. And seeing how everyhing was going to be like it used to be, Honey smiled and accepted.

* * *

_(the following afternoon……..at the third music room….)_

* * *

"So let me get this straight…Honey-senpai **wasn't** sick from the beginning?!?!" the three screamed in Kyouya's ears. The afternoon was back to normal after yesterday's happy ending and the host club rendered to its original splendor.

"Yes, of course not," answered Kyouya cooly.

"**And you knew this from the very beginning?!?!**"

"Yes. It's seemingly impossibly for Honey to have a gum infection so I looked into it. Researching can sometimes be worthwhile, you idiots. Because of it, I was able to turn the table to our favor." The shadow king sipped his tea, enjoing the fruits of his cunning labor.

"What table?!?"

"Well, I was afraid that Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were beginning to lose the customer's interests. Luckily, his sickness mistake came up to my favor and the plan to wedge a wall between our two members was formed, that's _step number 1_. Getting someone to replace Mori was harder than I thought. But then, by some twist of fate, I discovered Keki-san and pulled some strings for her transfer to Ouran. I wasn't wrong in picking her either. Her sweet, quiet nature and natural blonde hair with green eyes made it an easy acceptance among Honey-Mori fans. And that was _step 2_. Then you three began to set Honey up on all sorts of dates that Mori had no choice but to stay away for Honey's sake; thus, driving the wall between the two was completed. And that was the end of _step 3._The sudden change in his cousin's attitude towards him would naturally break Honey's heart and he created the heart wrenching scene better than drama that only secretly captured **more** Honey-Mori fans and other ladies' attenion as well at the same time driving them further apart. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. That's the completion of _step 4_. I left the rest to you matchmakers to continue with your 'Operation: Distraction' and chose to reveal the truth when you came up with the boat idea by calling the dental clinic. I also made sure that the boat used on the pool was the fake one to create the perfect emergency situation since Honey can't swim." Kyouya received pairs of _'I-can't-believe-you-would-do-that!'_ stares but ignored them. "The rest lived up to my expectations. Though the fangirls were more than what I expected, it wouldn't hurt anyway. That's the reason why I sent Tamaki to lure the two into the plan—he being the most eye-catching host of us all would bound to attract more attention." the man hid both hands into his pockets. "Well, this had been fun, a little too expensive to my liking but I'm sure Honey and Mori's earnings today will cover that up easily." He said, looking over to the crowded side of the two cousins after snatching every customer and new fans for the day.

"Ne, Tono, I feel like a used guinea pig." The twins informed their lord.

"Yes, me too. I never thought our mommy was _this_ treacherous!"

"Kyouya-senpai, your plan is flawless as usual. Wasn't there anything unexpected at all?" she praised, joining the evil lord in viewing the fruits of his labor.

"There was one thing…I never expeced Keki-san to change throughout the plan," he said scornfuly as he followed the girl's movement as she fed herself with cake. "But that doesn't change the fact that the _Operaion: Distracion_ was a complete **failure** as I planned, so I don' really care."

The word_ 'failure'_ was caught by the three matchmaker's ears. Their machmnaking plan was a total flop, that'd mean…

**"We're bad matchmakers!!"** they wailed.

The freshman giggled. "Well, everyhing can't be perfect, Kyouya-senpai." The shadow king grunted in pure ignorance that his plan wasn't so perfect afer all.

Honey munched on a cupcake, not minding his icing stained face. "Takashi."

"Hmmm?"

"No more secrets, ne?"

"Ah," Mori promised, wiping Hony's mouth with a handkerchief.

The fangirls screamed. Who would've though that a doctor's simple mistake would result in a stronger bond between cousins and a new cake-fanatic friend for Honey?

The afternoon peacefully dragged on inside the third music room—if you would exclude the three failed matchmakers crying "we're bad machmakers!" that could be heard from the hall!

The end

* * *

Yey. Finally finished this story. I won't be writing Ouran Fics for a while, but when I do, I won't make my readers wait for a month before updating. Damn, I feel terrible…it's clawing wounds in my chest.. thanks for those who faithfully stuck through my shitty updating problems till the end. Till next time! Leave a review please.

**--Gen--**


End file.
